Come Back To Me
by tdyn0
Summary: Zatanna and Nightwing were having some conflicts in their relationship. It dragged on to the point where they both didn't get to say what they truly wanted until a certain event caused them to be separated from each other. Zatanna gets a second chance to try and fix things between her and Nightwing before history repeats itself again. CHALANT.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I am back with another Chalant fic for you guys. This fic is a little more serious then my previous ones and I am warning you guys that there will be a character who dies in this fic. Now, all of that aside, I hope you guys enjoy this fic. This story is _**HEAVILY**_ inspired by **_JYJ's "In Heaven"_** music video. The concept was so appealing to me that I wanted to write about it.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of the characters that are written in this story. The characters of Zatanna, Nightwing, and any other heroes in this fiction, belongs to DC Comics.

* * *

**Come Back To Me - Chapter 1**

_NIGHTWING_

Richard Grayson was calling his girlfriend, Zatanna Zatarra for the fourth time in a row. After he heard her voice mail, he decided to leave her a message. "Hey Zee, it's Dick. I know that you don't want to talk to me right now, but I have a mission to go to in a couple of minutes. I just wanted to let you know that I will make it up to you and I hope you will forgive me. I love you Zatanna." He ended his voice mail with a sigh and moved his hand through his hair. It's been a couple of days now since Zatanna started to ignore him. They were arguing over their relationship since they were both in different teams now and had different responsibilities. Richard wanted Zatanna to skip out on major Justice League missions and do something else, while Zatanna wanted Dick to join the Justice League and trust her enough to allow her to stand up for herself. Problems like these were conflicting their relationship and Dick knew that if they didn't fix it, they were going to split up.

Deep in thoughts, Dick didn't notice the team slowly gathering in the main lobby until Tim interrupted his thoughts with a short nudge. "Hey Dick, are you okay?" Tim asked him with a hand on Dick's shoulder. Tim was a person who looked up to Dick as a big brother and they have a close relationship since they were always working together on missions. Dick gave Tim a small reassuring smile and nodded, "Tim, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, let's focus on the mission today, alright?" Tim nodded and left to join the other team mates at the main lobby, leaving Dick in his thoughts again for a short time. _"I want to fix things up with Zatanna... I really do love that girl and I can't just let simple things get into the way of our relationship." _After that thought, Dick straightened up his posture and headed towards the main lobby to address his team.

"Okay guys, there is intel indicating that there may be a some terrorists plotting to blow up some major buildings around the United States. These buildings include research centers, hospitals, banks, postal offices, and much more. Our objective is to evacuate the buildings marked on the hologram before us." Nightwing pointed to each and every major building that was marked on the map that was projected by a hologram. "We will all go in teams of two, one will evacuate the inhabitants and the other will be a scout for any suspicious activities." After Nightwing was finished with his debriefing, he assigned a group of two members to each major building around the United States. "Tim, you're with me since Gotham is our turf." Tim nodded, watching the other team mates head towards the zeta-beam or the bioship in order to reach their destination.

When Nightwing and Tim teleported to the batcave, they were greeted by Alfred. "Ah, Master Richard and Master Tim. Master Bruce has just left to attend to some League matters. Is there anything I can do to help?" Nightwing smiled and gave Alfred a pat on the back. "Nah, Tim and I got a mission ourselves, we'll be back soon Alfred. Oh, could you have some cookies ready for us when we come back?" Alfred gave Nightwing a smile and nodded. Tim was smiling in amusement, even though Richard was older than him, he couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Dick may act like a child sometimes. "Okay, shall we get going Dick?" Dick gave him a short laugh and ran off towards the motorcycles that Bruce had in the batcave. Tim followed him afterwards, getting onto his bike with no difficulties. "Hey, last one to the destination buys the other person whatever they want?" Dick rose his eyebrow and gave him a short laugh. "You're on Boy Wonder!" They both shook hands and then sped off into the night towards their destination.

* * *

_ZATANNA_

Zatanna was truly exhausted when she reached her apartment in Blüdhaven. She quickly changed out of her magician outfit and into comfortable clothes, grabbing a bite to eat afterwards in order to fulfill her hunger. She just finished her league duties and were given the next day off. Zatanna never expected the Justice League to be a tiring job, but it was all worth it since she was saving lives with her powers. After finishing her short snack, she decided to check her voice mail for anything important. She realized that there were multiple missed calls from her boyfriend, Richard. She sighed when she saw his name flash on her home phone station. It's been a couple of days since she decided to ignore him and whether she liked or not, it was killing her inside.

She deeply cared for him and thought that they were going a bit overboard with their arguments over something that wasn't much a big deal. She listened to his voice mail, noticing how sincere he sounded and sorry he was. She was feeling guilty because she also had a play in their arguments. Turning off her voice mail, Zatanna headed towards her bed and laid down on it, thinking about Dick, the Justice League, and most importantly: her father. After 6 years, her father was still Dr. Fate's captive and it really pissed her off. Zatanna was still trying to find a way to get rid of Nabu and have her father back, no matter what it will take. Sighing, Zatanna slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

NIGHTWING

Once Nightwing and Robin reached Gotham City's major hospital, they were both laughing as they were talking about the bet. "Hah, I won Dick, you owe me anything I want!" Tim said proudly with a smile. "Yeah yeah, we'll get to that later, now let's focus on the mission." Richard got off his bike and headed inside the hospital with Tim following him. When they were inside, they both noticed that it seemed like any other hospital and it wasn't in chaos as they expected it to be. While walking around the main lobby, Tim had a feeling that something would go wrong in a matter of minutes. Just like that, Dick and Tim heard an explosion on the other side of the hospital, causing chaos and panic among the people in the main lobby. "Alright, Robin, it's time to start evacuating these people! Get the injured and ill out first then we will figure out what's causing the explosions!" Tim sprang into action after Dick gave his order.

After about half an hour, almost the entire hospital was evacuated, including the staff. Nightwing watched half of the hospital blaze up in flames while everyone else stared in terror. "WAIT, MY DAUGHTER IS STILL IN THERE! SHE'S PARALYZED AND CAN'T MOVE!" The woman was held back by her husband as she was screaming. Dick turned to look at her and asked her what she look like, what floor she was in, and what room number it was. After he was given the proper information, the lady thanked him and gave him a short hug before Nightwing departed towards the hospital. "Wait! Nightwing, I'm coming with you!" Tim said while catching up to him.

"Robin, I need you to stay here, keep the crowd calm and lead them somewhere far away, alright?" Tim nodded, "be careful in there." Nightwing nodded and then proceeded to get onto his bike. He sped off into the hospital towards the room the girl was trapped in. It amazed him how they missed this one girl while trying to evacuate everyone else out. When he reached the room, he noticed that the fire was closing in and he had to act quick. Going into the room, he noticed that it was dark and could hear a small whimpering in the corner. Figuring that it was the girl, he walked towards the corner, only to be hit on the back with a metal baseball bat by a figure he couldn't see.

When Nightwing hit the ground, he laid on his back to try and figure out who hit him. He heard a sinister laugh and turned his head to the corner to see The Joker holding the little girl with a knife near her throat. He also heard loud footsteps walking towards him. When Nightwing saw the face, he was frozen in terror when he realized that it was Bane that hit him with a baseball bat. "Robi- I mean, Nightwing. It's a great pleasure to meet you in these circumstances again." Bane said with a his terrifying deep voice. The Joker stood next to Bane with the girl in in his arms and laughed. "You know, I think killing you would finally change Batman's rule!" The Joker laughed while the girl stared at Nightwing in terror.

Richard tried to get up but was hit again with the baseball bat by Bane, almost knocking him unconscious. Nightwing slowly got up again to look at the circumstances surrounding him. He was up against Bane and the Joker at the same time, two terrifying enemies that are capable of getting into your mind. "Let the girl go and maybe I won't kill you guys." Nightwing said slowly getting up, he was beginning to feel dizzy since he was hit really hard by Bane. "Now boy, I think you should show us some respect, you are in no position to be threatening us." Nightwing screamed in pain after Bane finished his sentence. Bane was hitting Nightwing's legs constantly, with a brutal force each time the metal baseball bat his knees and legs. Laying there in pain, he realized that many of his bones were shattered in his legs, so he struggled to sit up while The Joker kept laughing.

Coming to the conclusion that Nightwing was useless without his knees, Bane signaled the Joker to leave the girl. "We'll meet again Bird Boy, or not. HAHAHA!" The Joker threw the girl next to Nightwing and ran off with Bane following behind. As Bane and the Joker were walking through the hallways, Bane pulled out a small detonation and pressed up, setting off and explosion near Nightwing and the little girl. Nightwing winced in pain as he tried to sit up, he was in deep trouble and he knew it. He could try to call Robin for help, but he knew that it was helpless because there was fire beginning to form around himself and the little girl. Richard couldn't stand up and move properly and he had to try and save the little girl. Crawling towards her, he took her into his embrace and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay, I'm going to get you out of here. You're going to see your parents again." The little girl nodded into his chest, crying her heart out. Searching around the room, Nightwing couldn't formulate a plan to try and get both of them out in one piece. His legs were shattered and the fire was spreading quickly. Jumping out the window would be suicide so he couldn't risk the girl's life. Then the idea of his motorcycle came into his head and breathed a sigh of relief. He turned on the motorcycle by remote and steered up towards him and the little girl. Luckily he was tall enough to place the girl on his motorcycle while sitting. The little girl was paralyzed from the waist down, so she couldn't feel much of anything when he placed her on the motorcycle. Richard tried to get up to get on his motorcycle but failed continuously. Richard sigh and sat straight up against the wall again. He had to set the motorcycle on auto-pilot and get the girl out of the hospital.

Trying to muster some courage into the little girl, he smiled at her and gave her a reassuring nod. "When you get back outside, treasure those who are close to you, alright?" The little girl nodded her head and then she disappeared in a few seconds. Nightwing programmed the motorcycle to take her out of the hospital as quickly as it can, with the destination of Robin's location in mind. When she left the area, Nightwing sigh and took off his mask. Everything around him was in flames now and he knew that his time was coming soon. He thought of everything that mattered in his life and shed a few tears. He thought of how Bruce has raised him to become the man he is now, the brother-like relationship he had with Tim, the relationship he had with the Team, and most importantly, the loving relationship he had with Zatanna.

"Looks like I can't propose to you now huh Zee?" Richard quietly talked to himself as he inhaled more of the fumes the fire created. He was losing his conscious the longer he sat there. "It's alright... I know that you at least love me back, and that's all I need to know." After he quietly said that to himself, he passed out due to the lack of oxygen in the room. Flames were spreading across the hospital rapidly and sooner or later, the whole hospital would go down. Nightwing's motorcycle, carrying the little girl, reached Robin in time. When he noticed that it was just the girl alone, Tim's eyes widened in fear as he began to ran towards the hospital, only to see it blow up before his eyes. He stopped and stared at the destruction in terror, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "NIGHTWING!" Tim repeated to say his name constantly over his communication link, but he heard nothing. Tim sank down to his knees and stared in terror as the fires continued to consume the hospital.

* * *

ZATANNA

Zatanna began to stir from her sleep as she heard someone banging on the door repeatedly. Getting up with a loud moan, she headed towards the door to see Wally and Artemis standing there together, both looking tired and drained. Artemis looked like she cried her eyes out while Wally looked incredibly terrible. "Wally? Artemis? What's going on that you guys have to come visit me at this time of the day?" Zatanna asked, inviting them into her apartment. "Zatanna, I think you should take a seat." Zatanna rose her eyebrow in questioning and took a seat at her kitchen table. Wally and Artemis followed suit and both gave Zatanna a look filled with sorrow. "Guys, what's wrong? Did something happen to your home or something?" Zatanna was really curious now since they both sat there quietly with serious looks on their faces.

"It's about Dick, Zatanna." Artemis replied with a sad look in her eyes. "What about him?" Zatanna asked crossing her arms. If this was Dick's way to try and make it up to her by using her best friend, it wasn't going to work. "I don't know know how to say this Zatanna, but Dick is no longer with us." Zatanna gave Wally a confused look. "What, did he quit the team or something?" Both Artemis and Wally shook their heads and she heard Wally sigh. "Zatanna, your boyfriend, he died last night while saving a little girl." Zatanna almost stopped breathing the moment Wally mentioned that Dick was dead. She didn't believe him or rather didn't want to believe him. Zatanna looked around and then shook her head with a small smile. "Stop joking guys, if this is Dick's way of getting back at me, I'm not buying it." Both Wally and Artemis still gave her a very serious expression.

As soon as Zatanna saw that both Wally and Artemis was really serious, she could feel tears begin to flow down her eyes. "No way! He can't be dead! He's Nightwing, I know he can find any way to escape!" Zatanna said getting up, angrily yelling out her frustrations. Artemis soon got up and went over to hug Zatanna. Wally watched as Zatanna begin to put up small fits with Artemis but soon gave in and started to break down into full fledged cries. It was a sad scene to watch, especially since they were all so close and knew each other for so long. Zatanna and Artemis spent the entire morning crying together, with Wally trying to comfort both of them as much as he can. But, he also couldn't help but a shed a few tears himself as the mourning dragged on. The lost of Nightwing has hit them all and things would never be the same again since he has left such a big hole in the team and the hero community.

* * *

Okayyyyy! I will leave the chapter here, stay tune to find out what happens in the next chapter!  
I hope you guys liked reading this fic. If you guys could Read & Review I would appreciate it very much!  
Thank you very much and much love!


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter of this short story is here! I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Come Back To Me - Chapter 2  
**

ZATANNA

It's been a couple of days since the death of Richard Grayson was announced to her. During the duration of those days, Zatanna mainly shut herself off from the world, wanting to be alone in order to mourn the death of her lover in secret. Richard's death was the worse thing that has happened to Zatanna ever since her father gave himself to Nabu. His death meant that she couldn't hold on to the thread of hope that he created for her in order to move on and live a normal life. He was the one that comforted her whenever she needed him; he was the one who gave her the hope of having a brighter future; he was the one that was suppose to ask her to become one with him forever and to become the father of her children. All of those hopes and thoughts, destroyed by the demise of Richard Grayson, was something that can't be replaceable by anyone else.

Sighing with a tired look on her face, Zatanna went into the restroom in order to wash her face of all the dirt and tears that was on her face. She looked terrible, in the sense that she was almost unrecognizable. She only ate small portions of food whenever she was hungry and would weep the remaining amount of time. The Justice League decided to give her the rest of the week off so she can get situated with the turn of events that was presented to her. Washing her face and drying it off afterwards, Zatanna headed towards her fridge with the thought of food on her mind. When she opened the fridge, there was a bottle of orange juice, bottle of waters, cakes, and small condiments. There wasn't really anything in the fridge that could satisfy her at the moment since there was so little.

Closing the fridge door, she decided to go out and eat. Perhaps, it could take her mind off of Richard for a bit. She was still human after all and she had to feed herself sooner or later. Getting dressed to actually look approachable, Zatanna left her apartment with a heavy heart. She didn't really care about what to eat or where to eat, as long as there was food involved, she's there. Walking down the street for a couple of blocks, she decided to enter a diner since it was cheap and she could eat just about anything at that moment. When Zatanna entered the diner, she looked around the restaurant for a couple of minutes, observing the decorations and taking in the atmosphere that was present. It was lively, people enjoying themselves, laughing at each other, enjoying the sports game that was on the tv and people just being social.

After she was sat down at a booth, Zatanna couldn't help but look out the window that was next to her. Even though in her world, time has stopped, everyone else is still moving in reality, like nothing has happened. It made her sad that Richard's demise was still very much real and that her world was crumbling down inside of her. Sighing heavily, she decided to order multiple plates of food. Pancakes, sausages, bacon, eggs, grits, bananas, almost the entire food pyramid was involved in her order. At this point, she didn't really care if she ordered a surplus amount of food, she was hungry and it was a great way to keep her mind off of things. As time passed and her food arriving to her table one by one, Zatanna began to eat her food whole heartedly, not caring about anything or anyone surrounding her.

While she was eating, Zatanna did not notice a certain person sitting across from her until he cleared his throat, getting her attention. Giving him a confused look, she wiped her mouth quickly of an excess bits and leftovers and gave the man a confused look. It wasn't exactly normal for a stranger to appear out of nowhere and observe a person eat, it creeped Zatanna out that the man was quiet and calm. He looked like any average male, except he was in a long trench coat over his suit. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" As soon as Zatanna asked, the man looked at her with a calm look and proceeded to clear his throat again. "My name is none of your concern, but I do have news for you Miss Zatanna." She widened her eyes as soon as he said her name, beginning to get up and calling for the check until the man gestured her to stay quiet. "Calm down Miss Zatanna, this sort of news may or may not be useful to you."

Zatanna gave the man a confused look and sat back down. Many possibilities went through her mind as she tried to formulate what kind of situation she was in. He was a complete stranger, knew her name and apparently had some news to relay to her. Could he be a villain that was working for The Light? Could he be a past enemy of the Team? There were many possibilities surrounding this mysterious man in the brown trench coat, it awfully struck fear in Zatanna in a sort of way. But, if he did try to do anything, she could always use her magic to get rid of him. However, she wanted to hear the news that this man wanted to relay to her, so she decided to play along.

"Okay, I'm listening mystery man. What is it that you have to tell me while I'm in the middle of eating?" He gave her a serious look and sigh. He was just a messenger, commanded to do what he was told by his boss, he didn't expect he had to put up with such a sensitive girl. "What if I told you that you can correct the mistakes you have made recently?" The statement was undoubtedly intriguing to Zatanna, it was an enigmatic statement and yet something that could restore hope into her crumbling world. "What do you mean by that? I've made many mistakes recently, like forgetting to wash my laundry or paying my phone bill." She replied to him sarcastically because it the situation they were in was odd. "I do not have much time here, do you want to correct any mistakes you have made recently?" She frowned a bit after he repeated his statement. Part of her wanted to say no because it sounded silly, logically. However, if she said yes, maybe something would happen for the better. Deciding to test the man some more, she put on a serious face and gave the man a look filled with curiosity and determination.

"Why should I answer the question? You clearly do not know my personal problems as much as I do. What makes you think I would trust you?" Glaring at her, the man crossed his arms and gave her a chuckle. "You do not have to trust me in anyway, I'm not looking for your trust anyways. I'm just here because I was told that you are someone who has been suffering greatly for the past couple of years, plus the fact my boss told me to do it for him." Zatanna almost gave the man a bat glare and looked away, almost furious of what she was hearing. "Who the heck is your boss? This makes no sense what so ever!" She was on the point of raging at the man and letting out all of her frustrations. The man grinned and stood up, "my boss is someone who has been watching you for your entire life. I don't expect you to figure out who he is, but when you do, you will understand why he decided to ask you this question. Now, answer it so I can get on with my duties." Beginning to get fed up with the man, she stood up and almost yelled 'yes'. "Now that you have my answer, why don't you leave me alone before I make you!" The man grinned and begin to walk away towards the exit of the diner, "see, that wasn't so hard was it?" Before Zatanna can retort, he disappeared.

Sitting down irritated, Zatanna finished the rest of her food and paid for it when she was done. For the rest of the day, she decided to walk around the park and any nearby attractions that caught her interest. It was refreshing and some what a type of therapy for her mental scars. A couple of hours later, Zatanna was back in her apartment, freshening up for some proper sleep. As soon as she freshened up, she laid down on her bed in her nightgown. It was hard to not think of Richard or what had happened today. The exchange that took place between her and the mysterious man baffled her to the extent of almost questioning if people were beginning to get insane or something. _"Correct my mistakes...?" _She thought of what that could mean as time dragged on, slowly pulling her into the realm of sleep. When she fell asleep, she began to dream of herself and Richard having the greatest times of their lives at a beach. The scene then switches to her and Richard cuddling in each other's arms at their home, then it transitions to her and Richard playing with a little girl that resembled her mother a lot. Many scenes played through Zatanna's dreams as she slept through the night, with one particular scene waking her up. It was the scene of Richard dying a terrible death over and over again, it felt so intense that Zatanna woke up screaming _"Dick!" _in her small bedroom. She was panting and sweating heavily from the dreams.

It was morning, so Zatanna knew that she slept through the night. Getting out of bed, she went towards the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water to quench her thirst and cool her down. When she finished her bottle, she heard someone knock on the door of her apartment. Not thinking much of it, Zatanna went to the door to open the door to reveal the person standing behind it. As soon as she opened it, she stood there frozen. She was in complete shock that tears started to flow down her eyes. After a couple of minutes, she smiled and jumped onto the person, giving him a hug and many kisses to show her happiness. "Whoa whoa whoa, calm down Zee. It's only been a couple of days, I know you missed me and all, but come on now." The person said it with a short laugh as she continued to hang onto him as he walked into her apartment and set her down. Zatanna caressed his face and stared at his blue eyes intensely, giving him a short smile.

"I.. just really missed you Dick. I can't believe that you're here right now at this moment." Dick gave her a short smile and gave her a short peck on the lips. "I missed you too, now I wanted to talk to you about our disagreements Zee." She shook her head and gave him a deep kiss, resulting in both of them to laugh and smile at each other after the kiss. "You know, we should fight more if you're gonna be like this Zee." She laughed in reply and hugged him, burying her face into his chest and consuming the scent of his cologne through her nose. She loved the smell of his cologne and loved the fact that he felt incredibly warm and just _perfect_. "Don't worry about anything Dick, let's forget about it and just worry about now, okay?" Dick nodded his head and led her to the couch, where they both continued to relax in each other's embrace. Zatanna didn't think about how Dick just showed up out of no where, she was so into the moment that she didn't realize that the man in the trench coat was watching them the entire time from a distance, though he was invisible. He's done his job, knowing that he will confront Zatanna once again in the future. He disappeared after a few moments to leave Zatanna alone with her Boy Wonder.

While relaxing in Dick's arms, Zatanna couldn't help but feel worried. She felt like he could disappear in any moment and that she would have to fall back into her world of misery, something she did not want to go back to. What made her even more worried is that Dick appeared out of no where, even though he was declared dead by the authorities and the Justice League. It made her ponder _what _could have brought Dick back and why? Then she realized that the man in the trench coat probably meant that she was going to get a second chance at fixing her mistakes, meaning Dick would come back alive. The man was still a questionable person, but sooner or later, Zatanna will figure out what brought Dick back and will take the second chance full on, not putting it to waste.

* * *

Chapter two! Read & Review, hope you guys enjoyed it! MUCH LOVE!


End file.
